


First Time

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [15]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Taruto takes Pudding's virginity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old commission.

It had been a few years since Pudding and Taruto first began their relationship, and though they were both older now, they had only grown closer and closer over the years. After the incident in which they had wet themselves on their first official date, they had both grown rather curious about that and had explored various scenarios with full bladders. As their sexualities had fully developed, the young couple discovered it to be a fetish for them and incorporated it however often they could.

And though they had grown a lot and explored a lot, they had not done one important thing; which is to say, Pudding was still a virgin. They had done just about everything else, from mutual masturbation (including some tricks she had learned by using her monkey tail) to oral to anal, but she had thus far managed to save her vaginal virginity completely.

But Taruto was done waiting on that one. He had had her in every other way, and he was ready to completely make her his. He put a plan into motion for finally getting her last first, that started with a romantic dinner. She drank a lot of soda, which worked out well for his plan, as he knew she would be positively bursting by the time they got back home, and that was when he would strike.

~X~

The young couple got home late that night, both happy and excited from their fun night out. Pudding, in a sleeveless Chinese style dress that came down only to her mid-thigh, was giggly and hyper, in an incredible mood after their dinner. However, her bladder was swollen from all she had had to drink and she knew that she would have to relieve herself soon.

Taruto knew it too, and that was why he wasted no time in grabbing her and kissing her roughly, holding her tightly against himself. She did not resist him at first, and gave in completely, kissing him back with equal passion. He could feel almost feel her arousal growing in perfect tandem with his, and had to resist the urge to take her then and there, without bothering with the rest of his plan. But, no, he had to wait, he had to get her permission first and he had to let it build.

He ran a hand down her body, pausing at her lower stomach, where he could feel a hard bump that he knew was her extremely full bladder. She squirmed at his touch, confirming his suspicions and he pressed down a little harder.

She jumped. “D-don't, I...”

“Does my little monkey girl need to tinkle?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes!” she said quickly. “Please, Taru Taru, can I go to the bathroom?” This was how their game always worked; she would pretend not to enjoy the desperation and he would tease her until she eventually lost control. It was the perfect way to get her aroused enough to give in.

“Nope, sorry, I'm having too much fun like this,” he replied, slipping a hand under her dress to rub her over her panties. She squeaked at the sudden contact and squirmed in his arms.

“Please, I don't know if I can hold it much longer,” she whined, pouting at him.

“Good,” he said, smirking and laughing. She was so damn cute like this, he couldn't help being into it. He picked up speed, rubbing at her faster and harder, enjoying the way she squirmed from both desperation and how good it felt.

When her arousal reached a certain level, her ears and tail always popped out, and tonight was no exception. The back of her dress lifted up a bit, leaving her bright yellow panties in full view. He moved his hand back up and could feel her bladder throbbing against his touch. She would not last much longer, and he had to strike soon.

“I might let you go to the bathroom, if you do something for me,” he said finally.

“Anything!” she said. “Please, just let me go, I really can't hold it.”

“If you finally let me cum inside you,” he said, walking around behind her and rubbing the bulge in his pants against her. “And I don't mean back here, either.”

“What? But you know we can't do that! I'm still a virgin and I could get pregnant from that and...” She trailed off and he resumed rubbing her over her panties, unable to maintain her train of thought. For the most part, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, but she was still unsure.

When he did not let up, she tried to think of some way to appease him, but with her arms trapped by his embrace, there was only one option. She slipped her tail down his pants, wrapping it around his rock hard cock and stroking him. He let out a satisfied moan at this, and she hoped that she had won this battle.

“That feels really good,” he said, and she sighed with relief. “But we do this all the time, and I was really hoping for something different tonight.”

Thinking quickly, Pudding pulled her tail away and wiggled her bum against him. “Well, there's always this...” She knew that in the past, he could never resist anal, and hoped that that would again be the case.

“That's always a lot of fun, but you know what I really want,” he said. “We've done everything else, and I want to really have you for my own this time. See, I planned everything carefully, and this is the least fertile day of your cycle, so there's hardly any risk of pregnancy!”

“Taru Taru, you know I can't...” she said softly, though she did not sound very convincing as she wasn't convinced herself. She did want him terribly...but her thoughts were interrupted by his hand pressing down sharply on her bladder, causing her to leak a bit into her panties.

“Alright, if that's how you feel about it,” he said casually. “I guess I can settle for watching you soak your panties instead, little monkey girl.”

“No, no!” she squealed, giggling at his teasing. No matter how often they played this little game, she always loved her role of “unwilling” participant. She often got so caught up in her desperation that her acting became a bit too genuine, and though she loved the feeling of soaking her panties, she always panicked at the last second, hoping to make it to the bathroom on time.

“I'll only let you go if you let me fuck you first,” he said simply, pressing on her bladder and enjoying her squirming again. “Otherwise, you leave me no choice but to make you wet yourself. That's the only other thing that could satisfy me tonight.”

Her face turned red with the strain of holding it in as he pushed at her and tortured her. Her reason drifted further and further away from her mind as her desperation and arousal grew. She did really want him and she knew that she loved him; giving him her virginity would not be a bad thing and all, and then she would be able to pee. She could not really think of a downside, but some part of her still refused to give in.

“I love watching you squirm like this,” he whispered in her ear. “You have no idea just how much it excites me.” He rubbed against her again to emphasize his point, pressing on her bladder softly. He knew she was nearing her limit, and though he wanted to keep pushing her toward it, he did not want her to reach it just yet. He wanted her to give in to him before she wet herself.

She trembled in his arms, on the verge of losing complete control if he kept pushing her like this. Every instinct in her body begged her to give in to his demands, and she knew, deep down inside, that she was fighting a losing battle. She wanted him too, and there was no way around that.

“Okay!” she said at last, and the word was like music to his ears. “Okay, you can fuck me!”

“That's just what I was hoping for,” he said, playing it cool to mask the overwhelming excitement he felt. Finally, she would be his.

He quickly led her to the bedroom, laying her down and peeling off her panties, which were wet not just from her juices, but from her leaking as well. “You really couldn't hold it, could you?” he teased. “You really were just about to wet yourself.”

“Mhmm,” she said, squirming underneath him as he got on top of her. She was dripping wet with anticipation, staring up lovingly at him. They had been together for so long, yet she could still hardly believe she was this lucky. She really did not regret her decision to lose her virginity to him tonight. She had been waiting for the right time, but really, any time was right as long as she was with him.

“I love you,” he said, positioning himself. He stared into her eyes, the adoration in his gaze almost palpable. Though it was true he had been pushy, it was only because he knew she wanted this and needed help getting past her own fears, and that if she had truly not been ready, he would have backed off. He loved her more than anything in the world, and would have waited if he had to. However, he considered himself the luckiest in the world that he didn't have to wait a moment longer.

“I love you more,” she replied breathlessly. Between her swollen bladder and overwhelming desire for him, she was going out of her mind with the anticipation of it all. He rubbed his tip against her teasingly, causing her to squirm even more, trying to find some way to get him in from her angle. He couldn't tease her for long, though, as it teased him just as much.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, trying to be careful not to hurt her. He knew that the first time hurt a lot of girls, but he did not have any trouble fitting and she did not seem to be suffering much at all. He assumed it had something to do with her years of gymnastics and crime fighting, but either way, he was having no trouble fitting inside her, and she was able to bypass the pain of the first time, jumping straight into the pleasure.

She writhed beneath him, already overwhelmed by the new sensation. It felt better than she ever could have dreamed, better than she had expected, better than anything she had felt in her entire life. She had always heard that the first time was the worst, but if that were true, she couldn't imagine how great it was going to be the second or third time with him.

When he was completely inside of her, he waited for a moment, just letting the feeling of his cock enclosed in her tight pussy wash over him. And she was tight; though he had had no trouble fitting, she still closed around him perfectly, and it felt fantastic, much better than anything else they had done before.

When at last he felt she was completely adjusted to having him inside of her, and when he had finished reveling in the wonder of it all, he thrusted lightly. Just that movement alone caused him to become overcome with pleasure, and that was still just the beginning. He gave her another thrust, enjoying the moans she gave him in return, and he picked up speed and force.

He gave one hard thrust, aimed at her bladder, and her moan became more of a groan while he felt her walls clench around him, trying to maintain control. He repeated his motions, aiming for her bladder yet again. She cringed, and he felt a small bit of warmth wash over his cock. She was definitely close to her limit, and his actions were not helping her keep control in the slightest.

The third time he thrusted at her bladder, she finally protested. “Are you doing that on purpose?” she asked breathlessly.

“Of course I am,” he replied in an almost equally breathless tone. There was no sense in trying to hide his desires from her when he knew she would enjoy it just as much as he would. Though she liked to play as if she didn't like their bladder torture in the slightest, he knew that she loved it more than most things that they did and he knew that it would only serve to make their first time all the better.

“B-but-” Her train of thought was interrupted by another moan, as she was wracked with pleasure. “But I won't be able to...”

“Hold it? Good,” he said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her gently. Though he played mean with her, he always tried to be gentle to let her know just how much he truly cared.

“You're so mean!” she wailed, but the grin on her face told him a different story, as did the clenching of her walls that he knew had to do with more than just her intense desperation. She was getting close, it was incredibly easy to tell. And, truth be told, so was he, and it was hard for him to hold back as he waited for her to lose all control of herself.

“Come on, my sweet little monkey girl,” he urged, lowering himself a bit to add additional pressure to her bladder. “It'll feel so much better once you finally let go of it all.”

“You promised I could go if I let you do this!” she protested, but her protests were even less than half-hearted at this point. She had already resigned herself to her fate, and was honestly looking forward to the moment when she began to wet herself quite a bit by now.

“I did,” he admitted, “but that's only if you can last that long!” He aimed another thrust at her bladder, again causing her to leak on him as she fought for control. There was no hope for her to last this out, and there had probably not been any hope long before he had begun teasing her like this. She was just too full from all she had drank at dinner, and that was that.

He picked up speed with his thrusts, slamming in and out of her quickly, hitting her bladder more frequently but with less force. Every now and then, she would again leak on him, and this only urged him on. Her moans were getting deeper, and the look of pleasure on her face was delicious.

He was growing closer and closer with every second, and he knew that he would not last much longer. Still, he was not going to let himself give in until he had both made her come and made her wet herself. She was so tight around him, and she had leaked so much, that he knew neither could be too far away. It would not be long now; he just had to hold out until then.

Her teeth clamped down hard on her lip as she resisted, but of course, she could not keep resisting forever. She was overwhelmed by all of the sensations, overloaded and right on the edge. With just one more trigger, she would be lost and she would give in, unable to resist for a moment longer.

And then he said it. He said, “I love you,” again, and punctuated it by a hard thrust against her bladder, and she could not hold back. She clenched her fists as she felt herself tense up, then suddenly, her body released the tension in trembling, rolling waves that wracked her entire form.

Feeling her walls tense and tremble around him was too much for him, and he too could not hold back anymore. He dug his fingers into her shoulders as he came, promptly filling her with his hot come. It was then that he was met with another warm fluid, this one coming from her.

Because, of course, the combination of his strong thrust and the force of her own unbelievable orgasm was simply too much for her swollen, distended bladder to take. It had had no choice but to let loose the floodgates, so to speak, and her piss had flowed out, soaking his cock and running down both of their legs.

They lay panting in each other's arms for quite some time as her bladder emptied completely, relishing the sensation and their mutual afterglow. It was neither of their first orgasm's, but it still felt like a first. It was so new and lovely, different and better than anything they had ever experienced together. Dazed, Pudding kissed Taruto on the cheek, giving him a lazy grin.

“I'm glad I let you do that,” she said happily. “That was just...wonderful.”

“I know what you mean,” he replied, snuggling her close to him. “I never thought it could be as amazing as that.” He placed his lips on hers, giving her a long, gentle, loving kiss.

When their lips parted, she grinned at him and said, “Maybe we should go shower now.” She gestured to the mess they had made and their wet, sticky legs. He nodded in agreement, and the two stood up together, hand in hand. He lead her to his shower and they began to wash each other off, helping the other get cleaned up.

Now, they were gentle with one another, a sharp contrast to their activities earlier. They helped wash each other, from their hair all the way down, showing their devotion through such a simple act. Because, no matter what they got up to in the bedroom, and no matter how they played, they still loved each other above all else, and would always take care of each other.

 


End file.
